


come and save my life

by honey_wheeler



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How everything should have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it wasn't the burning so much as the loneliness

He’d figured she would go back to her own table. He’d hoped. And he’d certainly glowered enough to make it seem inevitable. It’s not like Warren _enjoys_ the fact that people are always scared of him, no matter what he does, but he’s certainly not above using it to his advantage. And fine, he might enjoy it a little bit. It always works, too, which is what makes it even more surprising when he arrives at his usual, solitary lunch table and finds Layla sitting there for the second day in a row. She’s absently nibbling at a sandwich that’s been cut in half diagonally, her hair tucked behind her ears as she reads a book. If the sandwich had the crusts cut off, Warren would wonder if he’d somehow time traveled back to third grade when he was the new kid and ended up at Shelly Frobisher’s outcast table by default.

“What, you didn’t bring the Geek Squad with you this time?” he growls by way of greeting. She shoots him a mildly reproving look.

He reaches over – slowly and as deliberately as possible – and snags her cookie from her lunch bag. If he has to put up with this bullshit, at least he can get dessert out of it, he figures. He expects her to protest or say something or, ideally, go back to her own damned table, but she just rolls her eyes and buries her face in her book again.

The next day, and every day after that, there’s an extra cookie in her lunch. She never says as much, but he knows the second one is for him. It’s the sort of thing a guy might get goofy over, if he were the type to get goofy, which Warren is so not.


	2. you've got stars in your hair

“Don’t eat that.”

The pear is at Warren’s lips when her words stall him. He lowers the pear, looks at it and then at Layla uncertainly.

“But…I want to?” 

“It’s not ripe,” she says.

“How can you tell?”

“Hello, super powers?” she says, giving him a look like he’s a complete idiot before reaching for the pear. “Here, give it to me.” She holds it gently, cradling it in her palm. He’s never seen her use her power before. It makes her eyes go loose and unfocused and suddenly the pear’s more yellow than green and he swears he could smell it even though she’s holding it a couple of feet away.

“There you go,” she says, and holds the pear out to him. “Go on, try it.” The pear gives just a bit under his fingers, the flesh has just the right amount of bite under his teeth. It’s pretty much the best pear he’s ever had.

“Wow,” he says appreciatively, mouth full of pear. “Not bad.” She looks down at her sandwich, something close to a blush on her cheeks.

“Thanks.” 

“That’s some power, you know.” She shrugs, picking at the crust of her sandwich and studiously avoiding his eyes. Warren should probably let it drop, but something makes him push further, wanting to see what makes this girl tick. “It’s kind of even hero-level power.” 

She shrugs again, looking uncomfortable. “Maybe.”

“So you let them sidekick you, even though you’re probably hero level?” He has a feeling it’s normally something that she’s either proud of or neutral about, but for some reason she looks embarrassed when he’s the one bringing it up.

“I just think it sucks that your future gets determined based on one moment when you’re thirteen,” she says. “I don’t think it’s fair.”

“And you’re all about fairness, aren’t you?”

She squirms a little. “I guess so.”

“Huh.” 

“What?” she demands, clearly exasperated. He wonders why she feels the need to defend herself on this to him. She’s certainly never seemed to care what he thinks when it came to anything else.

“That’s pretty cool.”

“It is not,” she flares immediately, defensively. “I- oh. Wait, what?”

“I said it’s pretty cool,” he repeats. He knows his grin is a little too smug, but he can’t help it. She’s not the only one who can be surprising.

“Thanks,” she mumbles. There’s a distinct flush on her cheeks and she’s got this strange look on her face, like she’s trying not to smile. Something about it makes him feel about five times more cheerful than he did an hour ago.


End file.
